Naruto's Twist
by MrWriterWriter
Summary: He succeeded in the retrieval mission, but not without cost. What no one knew though, was that Minato took precautions; now Naruto is living a new life and everything is normal. though there is the tail..and ears..and..why are there so many more girls here...? Uh-oh... (Somewhat AU with lots of OOC goodness)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto hacked back a wheezing breath as he looked up at the sky above the Valley Of The End, or what he could see with his dimming vision. The coppery smell of the growing pool of blood under him was almost overwhelming.

To think, less than three minutes ago he and his former teammate, Sasuke Uchiha were fighting each other. The fight lasted up both collided with their preferred attacks: a Curse Seal boosted Chidori verses a Kyuubi-enhanced Rasengan..

And he won! The spinning orb of chakra was enough to overpower Sasuke's move and enough remained to drive right into his face, slamming him into the rock face and putting him down for the count. He had actually won!

Unfortunately, he made a major mistake and dropped the chakra shroud...then the searing pain in his chest.

And the sight of another electrical jutsu sticking out...right through his heart.

Kakashi.

His own sens..no, scratch that, a sensei had to be someone who actually taught you. All he learned was tree-walking from the man. Everything else was from others.

The bastard..

The son of a motherless whore literally backstabbed him with the same move he taught the teme. Fucker was even smug enough to gloat about ' finally avenging his sensei' or some bullshit; he didn't catch the whole thing due to the pain.

"H..hat..ake..I hope..Oroc..Orochi ass-rapes you..royally next..next time he's..around,you...one-eyed piece..of shit!" Was all he could respond with. Sadly the cyclops had already left with the teme.

**"Oh, no need to worry about them, ningen." **An unwelcome voice cackled in the back of his head before he found himself back in front of the Kyuubi's cage, staring at the sneering bijuu, **"I'll be more than happy to deal with them while I raze your precious Konoha to the ground!"**

"Don't get cocky...you stupid hairball" Naruto snapped back, trying his hardest to stand "When I..when I go, the seal's gonna drag your ass with me."

He narrowed his eyes when Kyuubi's sneer grew, **"Heh. Stupid insect; when the cyclops stabbed you, he managed to take off a piece of the seal!" **The fox turned his attention to the tag covering the cage's lock; a small section looked like it had been blown off. Cracks were radiating out from the damaged part, slowly covering it.

**"Just a few moments more and it'll be weak enough for me to break free! You might die, but I will be free!" **Kyuubi started to laugh,** "I WILL have my revenge on that miserable village! Your precious compatriots will fall before my might and there is NOTHING you can do.."**

**SHUNK!**

**THOCK!**

The fox's victory gloat was abruptly interrupted when a pair of large, nasty-looking spikes suddenly rocketed down from the ceiling...

One pinning him to the floor as it drove through his lower back, the other piercing the back of his neck. He barely had time to scream before they began to spin. A dull red glow could be seen traveling up the spikes with each turn.

**"WHAT!? A..AUUHHH!" **He howled as more spikes began coming down. These were thinner, but went through him just as fast. Two more impaled his front limbs and more could be seen in the back, quite literally nailing him to the floor, each one spinning on impact.

**"No..no! This...!" **Kyuubi screamed again, though this time it was more of fear than rage or pain, **"My ch..MY CHAKRA! THEY'RE RIPPING MY CHAKRA OUT!"**

"Good boy. Nice to see you can state the obvious." A new voice spoke up from nearby.

Both looked in the direction of the new addition: standing near the bars, hand pressed against a glowing seal on the wall, stood a man dressed in a Kage coat. The spiked blonde hair was unmistakable.

Minato Namikaze, the Fourth.

"You/**YOU!?"** They hollered in unison.

"If you really thought the seal wouldn't come without a failsafe and contingencies, then you're as dumb as you are arrogant..Fluffy." He calmly flipped the fox off before focusing on Naruto.

"W-when..h-how.." He stammered until the older blonde held up a hand to halt the inevitable torrent.

"Easy, kiddo. First off, I know I look like the Fourth, but technically I'm just a chakra construct. Part of the seal's security system pretty much. The real Minato gave me just enough memory and knowledge to explain things you."

**"I-Impudant..AHH! Impudent cre *gasp* creature! When I escape..!" **

"Oh shut the fuck up, you overgrown leg-humper!" The construct snapped at Kyuubi, who was still writhing in pain, "The only way you're going to get out is as a drained husk."

"What's happening to him..?" Naruto asked, cringing slightly as the spikes sped up some, increasing the red glow.

"Well, like the mutt so eloquently put it a moment ago, those spikes are aggressively pulling out every bit of chakra he has to be processed into your own stockpile. When the seal was damaged, me, along with several emergency components, were activated. I'm like the instruction book." He spared the fox the barest of glances. The bijuu's normally dark crimson was beginning to give way to a sickly ashen-gray "Given the extraction rate, he's got about another minute and a half."

"So, I'm gonna have that..that's good right? That means I can heal up and.."

"Unfortunately..." 'Minato' sighed with a reluctant expression, "The most you have is another 2-3 minutes. Hatake's jutsu completly obliterated your heart; you've pretty much bled out now. your chakra is the only thing keeping you going at the moment, and that draining fast.

Naruto felt his stomach turn to lead. "I'm dead..?"

"Pretty close, though you'll be full dead if those three minutes run out, and even if he helped willingly, you'd need at least a couple of hours to regenerate a complete organ along with the five pints of blood you've already lost."

"Then what the fuck's having the fox's chakra gonna do me?!" He snapped, wondering how sick the man was to add this to a seal.

'Minato' responded by pressing certain bricks in the wall, a seal lighting up on each push, "Because we're enlisting the help of a god. The Shinigami, to be specific.

"The _who_ ?"

"Once Kyuubi's been drained, a secondary Summoning Seal will activate. The real Minato was worried he might've just been paranoid in adding all this, but he had good reason. Hell, not even his wife, Kushina, The Third, or his teacher, Jiriaya, knew about these additions. Their ment to serve two purposes."

He held up a finger, "One: to make damn sure the Nine-Tails didn't get out."

Second finger, "Second, and what he felt was more important: to ensure his son's safety and survival."

"Son!? You saying he was my FATHER!?"

"Correct. He didn't have the callousness to order another's child to be used, nor did he trust certain parties with that kind of power. His initial instructions were to announce that the fox's defeat and leave it at that, letting Kyuubi suffer a deserved fate: being forgotten. And for you to live a decent life."

**"So much...AUGH! So much for that plan.." **The fox tried to sneer, only to grimace in pain

"He's got a point, sadly enough. Someone who knew about the sealing blabbed, starting all the shit you had to go through."

Naruto's legs gave way fully as he tried to take in everything, "He really cared about me?" It was probably a stupid question, considering what the construct said, but part of him wanted more confirmation.

'Minato' shrugged, "I doubt he'd go to these lengths if he didn't. Especially since the sealing requires a sacrifice to the Shinigami for it to work and he offered himself to do it."

The blonde mulled it over a moment. He had a point, Minato Namikaze would have most likely used someone else if he just wanted to capture, along with what he was told was added to the seal just protect him, "What happens next?"

Glancing at Kyuubi, who was now almost all grey and still struggling, albeit feebly, 'Minato' grinned, "Once the draining's done, the second _Shiki Fujin_, modified as well, will activate. This one will have the request imprinted in it: to repair the damage to your body and transport you elsewhere. Unfortunately, because your chakra is all that's sustaining you, you're technically considered dead by traditional medical terms."

"I..I can't go back to Konoha..?"

"Not as Naruto Uzumaki, no. It's considered in just about every hidden village a blight on nature to revive the dead. " The constructed shook his head sadly, "That and Minato didn't have time to pick a specific destination. It'll be in the Death God's hands."

**"Heh..foolish..." **Kyuubi laughed weakly, his last traces of chakra pulling away, **"Where will you..*cough* get the...sacrifice..he requires in exchange?"**

'Minato' shot him a smile that was almost malevolent, "Waddaya think YOUR job is? Once you're empty, your presence will no longer be needed."

The fox's eyes widened, unadulterated terror visible in them as the last traces of red made their way up the spikes. **"N-No..! NO! You..you can't! Please! I beg you; no!" **

Naruto looked at what was left of the creature that almost destroyed Konoha. It was a marked difference from what he encountered when Jiriaya shoved him down that chasm, "Will the Shinigami really accept, well, _that_, as an acceptable trade?"

"Without chakra, Kyuubi has little more than his soul left. Odds are he won't mind a Bijuu soul over a human. Speaking of which," 'Minato' looked up as a foreboding chill filled the air even where they were, "Heee'ss heerree." He looked over to Naruto, "Unfortunately, this is where we part ways as well"

"What do you mean?"

"The chakra used to create me has almost ran out as well. At most I have about 20 seconds left. Before I do, Naruto, just remember; wherever you end up after this, don't stop being you, even if you can't be Uzumaki. That, and be ready, there are supposedly tales of Shinigami having a strange sense of humor at times." With those words, 'Minato' dispersed into rapidly fading whisps of chakra.

"Wait! Waddaya mean by 'strange!?" Too late, "Oh crap.."

xxxxxxxx

Outside, the skies above the valley were already darkening as the infamous being came into view and loomed above the orange-clad body, the activated Fujin Seal glowing underneath it.

A dark chuckle escaped the Death God's throat as he interpreted the imbedded message within the seal, **"The soul of that egomaniacal fox in exchange for evacuating his former jailer from the area, huh?" **He ran a nail along his chin momentarily before shrugging absently, **"Heh, why not? Think I know just the place to send you to as well, **_**Former**_**-Jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki." **He reached for the body, the chuckle increasing, **"Never let it be said I didn't do a good deed at least once an era."**

Later on, anyone that had the misfortune to be within earshot would claim to hear a fading cry of mercy followed soon after by dark, mischevious laughter.

xxxxxxxx

*Knock, knock*

"Onii-chan!" A young-and slightly boisterous-female voice called out from outside the apartment door.

*No response*

Another knock, "Onii-chan! Wake up! You promised you'd walk me to the academy!

"Mmrrff..wha?" Came the response from inside, this one sounding a little older then the female one, and a little gruff as well.

"O-Baa-Chan said I can start at the Ninja Academy today, remember? And you said you'd go with me, Naruto; you promised!"

"Ok, ok. I'm coming, Naruko. Just give me a few minutes."

xxxxxxxx

I know, why a new story.. this is the first chapter to anything that I've managed to finally finish...in over half. .year... (Take my advice, DO NOT TRY ANY TO WORK ON CHAPTERS TO MORE THEN TWO STORIES AT THE SAME TIME! Burnout is NOT fun..)

On a lighter note, I'll let you guess just what kinda fic this will be.

Dunno what pairings there will be yet so that's on the to-do list.

As for Kyuubi's fate: I'm not the only one who's toyed with the notion of safeguards/countermeasures installed in the seal, right? Seems logical since Minato was supposed to be really good with seals.

And last but not least. As you know, Italics is thinking, if it's Italics and underlined it's a technique, bold is speech from anything non-human: demons, summons, ect.


	2. Chapter 2

"Said it once and I'll say it again: I hate you, Shinigami." Naruto muttered as he climbed out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror.

Five years had passed since his..well, 'rebirth' for lack of a better term..into this new world; waking up as an unnamed two-year old in a cot at the Konoha orphanage..

On the day of this world's Kyuubi attack. From what he could gather listening in to the adults, it was similar, except the Fourth was female, and named Mikoto Namikaze. She and her husband Kushano Uzumaki had died in the event, leaving the fox sealed away in a newborn girl that had been named Naruko.

Naruko Uzumaki.

Thankfully he still remembered his old life, and it thoroughly pissed him off to no end when he overheard the head caretaker ordering the rest of the workers to give the baby only bare bones care and attention, blatantly ignoring the instructions of the reinstated Third Hokage, Haruka Sarutobi. (Naruto almost found himself picturing her living in a cottage, giving her grandkids something to eat the first time he saw her.)

It only took a couple of days for his vindictive side to rear its head again when a crying and hungry Naruko was shouted at to be quiet and slapped by a worker. The woman was in the hospital later that day with her face and half her body swollen up after a bee's nest had somehow made it's way into her bedroom. He truly wanted to _Rasengan_ her ass but he didn't know if the small body would handle it or how he could explain knowing the technique if he was caught.

After that, he began taking care of her as best he could, stealing a couple of childcare books from the staff room to help, and diapers and formula from the pantry when he could.

Apparently they never took into account a toddler who remembered ninja training from a past life..go figure.

However, whether it was fear or embarrassment even he wasn't really sure, but he made sure she never saw him without the hooded cloak, sunglasses and gloves he had found in the alley next door shortly after his reawakening.

Why the cover you ask? Well, that brings us back to when he reawoke: the day after the attack, he found a rolled up letter tucked under his pillow and addressed to him. He didn't recognize the strange seal on it but something had told him it was best read in private:

xxxxxxxx

Mini-Flashback:

**Hey Kiddo,**

**I gotta tell you, if your old man wasn't already sitting in my gut, I'd be shaking his hand for punking out that nine-tailed bastard! He squealed like a pig when I polished his soul off, which was funny as hell, mind you.**

**Anyway, it's pretty obvious by now that you're wondering why the hell I sent this letter so I get down to brass tacks; in case you haven't already noticed, I've sent you to a different reality. Yes, I could've just revived you, but then Kami would've had my head for breaking our 'it-goes-against-nature-so-no-resurrections' agreement, so, here we are. **

**In case you're wondering, the emo kid you were dealing with woke up not too long after Hatake got him back to Konoha. Needless to say, he managed to piece together why he was back in Konoha and why he didn't have his precious Sharingan upgrade. When they got him to trial, he was pretty damn quick to drag Hatake under the wagon with him for payback. Dunno which one was more pissed; the grey-haired perv of that Tsunade broad. Either way, Hatake found himself in deep shit REAL fast!**

**As for why you're a half-pint again: not all realities go along the same timelines. There are ones where your an adult, an old man, some where you lived a hundred years or so ago, hell, some where the Shinobi villages don't even exist yet. This one seemed like the best one to let you get a second chance at a less shittier life. **

**Now that that's outta the way, here's the more important info: the good news is you still have everything you learned last time, **_**Rasengan**_**, **_**Kage Bunshins,**_** and whatnot as you're more than likely already aware of. Plus, you are now the proud owner of all nine tails worth of chakra once owned by Kyuubi, so do have fun with that. However, that means you'll need to learn to control that much power. Little hint: have a Bunshin go do something out of sight and see what happens when it pops.**

**Aside from that, while I was reconstructing you after moving your body here, I took the liberty of using a bit of your now insane chakra stores to do a few...modifications. Don't worry, I went with standard stuff: you still have the boosted healing along with enhanced senses. There's a couple other additions, but I'll let you find out what they are,**

**Now the bad news: there's really only one Uzumaki in this world, and unfortunately, you aren't it. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll meet her eventually. Yes, 'HER'. Anyhoo, You're still Naruto, you'll just have to figure out a new last name.**

**So, that's more or less everything. All that's left to say is enjoy your new life and new world.**

**Now I'm off to enjoy an apple..or sixty.**

**Sincerly, your local Shinigami.**

**P.S: Um, just one more tiny, itsy-bitsy thing: you got a lot more chakra than you previous had, that much is true, but it was still a fox that it was taken and refined from...a very large demon fox. So, uh, your body might have had a slight reaction to it.**

**Ok, bye!**

xxxxxxxx

Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation, "A 'slight' reaction, he called it!" He muttered, looking at his reflection. Gone was the spiky, bright blonde locks and blue eyes he now knew he had inherited from his father.

In their place was now a head of silvery-white hair; it still retained a bit of spike, but was more relaxed and feathered back slightly. The blue in his eyes was replaced by the same color; like the chakra had bleached the color away in both respects. Unless someone got right into his face, they probably would have mistaken him for being blind.

All in all that wouldn't have been too bad, save for...

One: the two fox ears that now protruded from the top of his head, a shade or two lighter than his hair and replacing his own.

Two: the new fox tail that protruded from the base of his spine, the same color as his new ears. Ugh, he literally had to punch himself in the head to keep from screaming when he noticed THAT. Back then it was just a puff ball, barely a foot long. Now it draped down, the tip almost skimming the floor. He had to install a loop in the cloak for it to go in to stay hidden.

Three: Well, this was more of a combination; the fact he was now stuck with what he could only describe as a fur coat; even though he had managed to recently develop the beginnings of a tan, his skin was covered in fine white hair. Damn stuff even felt like fur.

Didn't make it any less of a pain in the ass to wash, though. Takes over an hour to make sure all the soap was out.

Plus, the centimeter long claws and pointed canines he now had as well. They were surprisingly sharp too if the time he accidentally bit his tongue with them was any indication.

He'd heard of people getting pierced there, but they never said anything about it hurting like fuck!

"Ah well," He sighed before getting dressed, what's done is done. "Could be worse, I guess." With that, he slipped on the shades and opened the bathroom door.

Less than three feet away stood an antsy little blue-eyed girl with her bright blonde hair up in pigtails, dressed in what looked like orange overall-shorts with a familiar spiral emblem on the front and a blue t-shirt. Three whisker-like lines adorned both her cheeks. All in all, she most likely would've looked adorable were it not for the impending blowup she looked ready to unleash if the glare she was giving him was any indication..

"Ok, ok, calm down, Naruko. I'm ready to go."

That was evidently the correct thing to say because the little girl switched gears almost instantly; the glare succumbing to a bright-eyed smile and a cry of "Yatta!"

xxxxxxxx

I know nothing really happened in this chapter, but at least a little backstory's outta the way.

Yes, the ending is a tad lackluster, but I don't wanna put all the backstory into one chapter.

Speaking of which, any suggestions on if he should go with a weapon (either a spear of 3-section staff) or just be a bare-knuckle fighter?

BTW, the next chapter of 'Awakened Vixen' should be up by the weekend. (by all that is considered good, pure, and erotic in this universe, I will be SO happy to be done with that bastard of a chapter)


End file.
